Linguini's daughter
by nanaeru12345
Summary: Colette and Linguini are finally married and soon enough they had a daughter. Now their 9 year old daughter persude a dream of being a dancer, how would this effect the future of the resterant is all your daughter wants to do is dance! dance! dance!
1. prologue

Disclamer: I do no own Ratatollie! belongs to pixar/disney!

Author's note: Right now it's Remy's thoughts, when i get the story going it's gonna be 3rd person view later for now enjoy!

**Prologue**

A bright, sunny day in Paris…okay, maybe not that bright. Well its that one-day, where Colette and Linguini were married, yes married! Wow did Colette look good in that bright white gown and Linguini still has his top notch looks from when he fell into the river canal on the way there, ah great times, great times. As for me, well I'm just in the kitchen help making the wedding meal, with all my rat buddies and brother Emile, he's still big as always, but he's gotten better at getting good food. Well as i was hard at work many thoughts shot through me as i thought about the future.

That day was when I felt thou as I lost a part of Linguini that I had shared with and loved to Colette. It seemed as thou it was gone. I sighed as I got back to working in the kitchen. After their wedding meal I decided to take a small walk around Paris. The sun shining still bright, I stopped by each and every place I've visited mostly with Linguini. Those were the times. I sat down and had a bit of my cheese as I wondered about our past together. I do wish whatever this brings, the marriage and all would go well. Even if I do lose the part of Linguini I had shared. I never thought that the next generation could cause so much trouble.


	2. the newborn baby

**Disclamer: I do not own Ratetollie(spelled that wrong again) anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

A year later Colette gave birth to a healthy girl named Emily. Her hair was dark brown as she captures her father's eyes.

"She's beautiful!" exclaimed Linguini as he held his newborn daughter; smiling and laughing.

Colette gave a small shook. "Be careful!" she called as she smiled. This was her dream; no both of their dreams come true.

She looked over at a certain rat, which held a small frown. "What's is wrong? You do not like Emily?"

Remy just gave a small shook on his head before jumping off and going back out the hospital, but before that he glance over to see Linguini happily holding his child, kissing her head and singing a small hum. He sighed as he gently walked off.

"Little chef?" asked Linguini as he notices his little buddy walking off.

Remy just gave him a small smile before going out the door.

Linguini gave a small frown then smiled back at his daughter.

"Linguini! They need the baby back, so she may sleep!" called Colette as Linguini gave one last kiss and giving it to a nurse who held the baby gently and walked off.

"She looks like her mother." Smiled Linguini.

"No. She has her father eyes, oui." Smiled Colette as she pulled Linguini in for a passionate kiss.

As soon as Linguini pulled away, they both smiled happily as they talked about what they would need to give the baby.

Back at the restaurant, Remy was hard at work, since he wanted to give the best dinner to his best's friend. He still sighed and wonders, how this girl would affect their new future.


	3. Emily's reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratotellie! But enjoy the new chapter.

Author's note: I'll add more Remy, but for now it's going to be Emily and the family.

**Chapter 3**

As they grew together and grew, Emily had aged to 9 years old. Her brown hair was curled slightly and she always had them in braids and her bands swayed on one side of her face as she had her mother's smiles and well her father's ups and downs.

"Oui! Emily it's time for school!" called Colette as she began to cook, her daughter's breakfast.

Emily was always lucky, her dish every morning, noon, and night were always different and unique and special.

She always heard her mother and father talking about how their future will change as she will grow up and take charge of the restaurant one day. She sighed, she was only 9, but she knew she wanted to explore and express herself and go on her own way. She loves the way her new friends always went and danced; their faces always lit up as the swirled and dance night and day. Everyone cheered and smiled as they danced. They were five yet they were already the best in Paris. She knew she wanted to be like them one day, dancing, smiling. She always danced for her mother and father, she watched them as they clapped and smiled. She was always falling, but she got up and danced again.

"Emily, good luck in school today." Smiled Colette as she kissed her tiny daughter's cheek.

"Okay mama!" smiled Emily as she hugged her mother and sat at the breakfast table, she saw Remy cooking at the stove. He was so small; yet she still couldn't believe he was such a good cook, yet he was there in front of her eyes.

"Hey Emily! How's my little chestnut?" asked a certain red head father with a glistening smile.

"Oh papa!" smiled Emily as she hugged her father and smiled. Her hair grew a bit red over the years but still held a dark chestnut color; her father would nickname her chestnut.

"Nervous about today?" asked Linguini as he sat next to Emily.

Emily gave a hard shook. "I don't want to go papa! I want to stay home, I'm scared I don't make friends."

Linguini laughed at her small troubles.

"It's not funny papa." Pout Emily.

"What about your new friends? The ones you were with since you were 4?" asked Linguini.

"They don't go to my school, they said they already have future." Frown Emily.

Colette walked over and scooped the small bread omelet onto Emily's dish. "Do not worry, my little girl. You'll do fine, I was even more nervous then you."

Emily's eyes lit up a bit as she looked at her mother.

"That's right, besides that we'll always be right here for you, even if were are working in the restaurant." Smiled Linguini as he gave a pat on Emily's head and Colette gave a bright kiss on her cheek.

Emily could feel her courage rising as she smiled. "Okay! Mama, Papa, I'll be okay!"

"That's my girl!" smiled Colette.

"My little chestnut." Smiled Linguini.

After breakfast, Colette place a lunch in Emily's backpack.

Before Emily got out the door, she planted a kiss on Remy. "You good cook! But you don't talk to me."

With that she left.

Remy looked over and sighed, he still held a small grudge now, but he knew if he was going to fit in, he might as well accept for what will happen.


	4. School Time Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own ratotille except little Emily!

Author's note: Well this is gonna get interesting keep the reviews coming i'll keep writing!

**Chapter 3**

As Emily walked on to school, a nearby dance studio caught her eye. She wondered off to the studio willingly, a bright grin cross her face.

They were rehearsing and there were her friends all in their outfits for the upcoming dance competition.

Emily frown a bit, but then continue to look smiling and dreaming she was in their shoes. They were so lucky.

They gently gliding, spinning with grace, and a bright light seemed to shine upon them lively.

As Emily stood their, she didn't know someone had walked up behind her.

"LITTLE GIRL! OUT! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!" yelled, a lady with a loud voice, she was skinny and bony.

Emily gasps as she took small steps backwards.

"YEAH YOU BETTER!"

With that Emily ran off, when she passed a corner she shivered and gasped. Small tears glittered down her face. She shook them off and ran off to school.

[At home

The parents were all cooking and laughing, till suddenly Colette stopped.

"Colette?" asked Linguini puzzled.

"Linguini. I looked at Emily's stuff and I saw she want to be a dancer." Said Colette softly.

Linguini slowly got a drift.

"If she does that, who will be our next heir to the restaurant?" asked Colette.

Linguini sighed and places an arm around Colette. "We'll figure that out when the time comes."

Colette sighed and gave a soft smile as the continue to cook and serve food and of course Remy and his rat buddies got to work as well.

[School

At school, Emily had it rough. Everyone looked at her funny and always called her cook's girl, rat girl, she looks like she's been living with a rat. They would come up to her face and laugh at her. They insulted her parents and that there success was a fluke.

Emily would give them death glares and growled and the teacher would always yell at her as her class snickered.

Emily looked at the clock she only had 15 more minutes then it was freedom at last. They were learning about Paris history. The 15 minutes seemed like forever, when the bell rung Emily was first to get out of her chair and pack her backs and ran out.

She could smell the soft breeze of the upcoming autumn air. She gave a small glance at her school and sighed as she ran off, glad to be freed once more.

[At home

The parents were taking a small break as the dinner rush was moving in, they saw a small creep at the door and Emily walked in all tired and happy to be home.

"Hey it's our chestnut!" laughed Linguini as he carried Emily in his arms and swing her around and around.

Colette giggled as she ran over and gave her daughter a kiss upon her head. "So how was school?"

Emily sat up and she sighed. "It wasn't good mama, they laughed at me, called me names, and even the rat girl nickname was everywhere."

Colette gave her a sad glance.

Linguini gave her a hug before setting her on a chair.

"They even made fun of u mama and papa." Said Emily as she sighed.

Colette bent down and looked at her daughter. "Emily, my little girl, you do not need to worry alright, when you make new friends it will get better."

Emily smiled at her mother, who she knew was always right.

Linguini gave Emily a small kiss on the cheek. "So don't worry hey for a small treat, you hang out at the kitchen and watch us cook."

Emily smiles glisten. "Okay!"

Remy heard this from inside the kitchen. He gave a light smile, this was going to be a full night out.


End file.
